Blue Roses
by LuvInu88
Summary: He sneaks into their homes in the middle of the night, they unaware to the cruel fate that awaits them. Roy´s unit is called into a case involving shocking murders going on at Central,But the danger is closer than seems.Watch out Riza...M for blood
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello there, here i am making my debut as FMA fanfic author. This is my first. Though i do love FMA and it´s on the very top of my favorite animes and mangas list , I never thought i could write something good enough to do the real thing justice. Thus i started getting into romantic thrillers. And i felt inspired to write this. It took me quite a while to create a plot, make an outline and write this first chapter. But now it´s finally here! YAY! Well I hope you do read it , and enjoy and pls do review. Chapter two will be coming along soon._

_Ps. I actually finished this while i was studying for my theoretical driver´s lisence test.lol_

_Btw – if you find any wrong spelling or punctuation , let me know , because my spellcheck seems to have gone beserk._

_And..._

_Enjoy!_

_LuvInu88_

--------------------------------------------

_She awoke with a start,She thought she had heard something. She sat up and looked around her room for anything unusual. After scanning the dark as thoroughly as she could with her sleepy eyes , she gave a sign of relief._

"**_Clank , clank" _**

_**She was en guard again,What was that noise? **_

_**She slowly got up from her bed , trying to make as less noise as possible herself. If there indeed was a robber in her house she would want to pass unnoticed. She quietly made her way to the living room . **_

_**Her apartment wasn´t big, but in the dark it seemed hug and the corridor that connected her room to the rest of the apartment seemed neverending. She gingerly made her way throught the hallway and grabbed the fireplace poker she kept behind the door of her room. **_

_**Clank , clank **_

_**There it was again , this time she lifted the poker in a baseball swinger stance and dared to call out. "Is anyone there?"**_

_**Clank , clank **_

_**By the time she got to the living room , the first thing she saw was the big window behind the couches thrown open , a wild gust of wind blowing in and caressing her dark curls. She sighed.**_

_**It was probably just a storm coming, her windows were never top quality and tended to pop open with the wind all the time. She lowered the poker and made her way to the window. **_

_**That´s when she heard the steps behind her. Her eyes widened and she froze in fear...could someone have gotten in???**_

_**On instinct she swirled around and swung the poker , hoping it would hit the intruder straight in the face.**_

_**A black gloved hand stopped the poker mid- strike, melting it. She dropped the instrument before the hot metal could reach her hand.**_

_**-"What the?" **_

_**was all she was able to utter before the gloved hands pulled her toward the wall and slammed her there. One holding her in place and the other caressing her face. She felt instant disgust. **_

_**The intruder spoke.**_

_**-"I´ve waited so long Gloria , I´ve been watching you for ages"**_

"**_Who the hell are you? get out of here now or i´ll scream"_**

"**_The only screams you´ll emit my dear are screams of pleasure"_**

_**saying this his hand began to wander to her collar bone.**_

**_She tried to flinch away, but to no avail , his grip was like steel._**

"**_What do you want from me? Take anything you want , just leave me alone!"_**

_**she was on the edge of tears.**_

"**_But my dearest Jane ,you know me , in your heart you love me , you just don´t know it yet"_**

"**_youre crazy , how can i love you!? I dont even know you!! And even if i did know you i´m pretty sure i´d hate your guts just like i´m doing now! You sicko!"_**

_**The words had come out of her mouth in a furious panic , and they seemed to have struck a cord. For his grip tightened on her arm.**_

"**_I hope you didn´t mean that my dearest , it would be all wise for you to accept your love willingly"_**

_**She spat at him.**_

"**_So is this how it´s gonna be Gloria??"_**

"**_I already told you!!!, get away from me or I´ll scream" she tried once again with silent panic rising once again inside her._**

"**_Oh Gloriae, this is rather regretful , we could have had a romance to remember , you could have been my lady. But seems your stubborness overules your love. A punishment seems in order."_**

_**She was about to open her mouth and scream when she felt a cloth being place upon her mouth and nose , muffling any sound that would have otherwise escaped her lips.**_

"**_sweet dreams my love"_**

_**As she heard these last words , she felt numb and somehow knew , that what was ahead would be one nightmare she would never wake up from...**_

--------------------------------------------

It was another dreary day in the office , stacks of paperwork to be done. Most of these stacks upon the desk of the only solitary desk at the end of the room. As usual the Colonel was late for work and first lieutenant Hawkeye had been the first to get to the work space.

-"Not even seven in the morning and already a stack per desk..." she commented with a short exasperated sigh. It wouldn´t have been so exasperated if she didn´t know about the fact that her work peers were so slow and 10 times more keen on talk than on paper .

Not seeing another alternative , she got up and walked to the Colonel´s desk in her usual austere manner picking up half of the paperwork and depositing upon her own desk. She really didn´t feel like staying afterhours today...

Upon settling herself at her usual deskspace , she wipped out a pen and began to fill out the reports and boring files . Within the hour the others arrived. First a sleep-stricken Havoc in the company of Breda, Followed by Fuery and Falman. Needless to say , it was already 9 by the time the Colonel decided to strut in.

The young blond-haired lieutenant felt tempted to (as"respectfully" as possible) reprimand her commanding officer for his indolence. But decided otherwise upon seeing his facial features depicting a set of furrowed brows and a perturberd glint in his onyx eyes.

The others in the room seemed to have noticed the edgy aura around their commanding officer , for they instantly quieted down from their usual betting and gossipful chatter. Given his dogmatic demeanor none of his subordinates was looking forward to being the first in saluting the Colonel.

But as usual Riza Hawkeye would have to serve as the mediator ,

-"Good morning Colonel" she said making a confident salute torwards the man. He gave a quick glance and nod, acknowlodging her salute. This was it, she had broken the ice. Now it was a matter of seconds before he said something that would give the occupants of the room a clue to his gloomy conduct.

-"There has been a brutal murder commited here in Central"

he said trying to sound as collected as possible while he deposited his coat on the hanger and sat at his desk. A wave of sullen expression seemed to have hit. For once expectant faces now held worried and apprehensive looks.

-"But sir, they happen all the time...should this even be in our jurisdiction?" said Falman.

For a second Roy looked back at the Warrant officer as if wanting to believe his words , and then looked at the floor and shook his head in refusal.

"I wish it were so ,but there are suspicions that alchemy is involved and it might be a serial, the investigation department officials are heading over to the spot as we speak , needless to say , our team has been put on the case as well...seems they want they best help they can get."

"Sir, is this is as big as it actually sounds?" questioned Fuery in a mousy manner.

"Don´t worry little buddy , big guys will be here protecting ya´!! Not to mention the Lieautant and her gun..." retorded Breda in a lazy manner , slapping Fuery on the back ( a bit too hard) causing the poor Master Sargeant to nearly fall over.

Thus the only woman in the room (and probably the 50 meter radius) spoke "Shall we get going then?". In situations like these Hawkeye always tried to keep her cool. As a soldier , and being in the military for quite a while she had learned to reppress emotion , especially fear. Another thing was being one of the few women in the military , when something remotly dangerous went on , she made it her bussiness to proove that she wasn´t a damsel in distress . Seems men had weak spot for a woman doing their usual dirty jobs.

But this wasn´t the problem at present, the problem was that there was another psycho on the loose .Not that she feared this killer. She had been trained to feel a hostile presence a mile away. Or so she thought...

--------------------------------------------

Upon arrival at the scene , the first thing Riza registered was the surroundings... This was not your usual post-murder location. At least the past serial killers Riza had dealt with deposited the carcasses in an alley or somewhere usually dark and public during the day , somewhere hidden. But this time the murder scene had been the victim´s home. Upon entering one could distinctly note the smell of day old flesh and dry blood. Riza had never seen something so sickening in all her life, Even during the war.This person´s house just smelled of plain old terror , terror and despair, she didn´t like it at all. Fuery who was right behind the 1st lieutenant had to hold his mouth and nose to keep down his breakfast.

-"Ah , Roy i´m so glad you made it !!!" The voice pertaining that always go-lucky tone was unmistakable . If Maes Hughes wasn´t here , then this wasnt a real case.

"Hello Maes, so what´s so important that the investigation department couldn´t handle it on it´s own?" said Roy in his usual sarcastic yet smooth tone (mostly used on Hughes).

"Come now Roy! You shouldn´t be so hard on us , besides..I think i´m really gonna need all the help i can get on this one" Replied Hughes in a serious tone.

"Lietenant Colonel , were ready to move out" said one of his subordinates, wearing a pair of latex gloves and holding on a to plastic bag with what seemed to be a sample of the victim´s bloodied hair.

-"Very well Corporal Greg , we´ll be leaving in a second , I just have to take the Colonel´s team to check the scene. ".

This was it , the dreaded moment. Only one glance at the disfigured corpse and Fuery ran off to the nearest sink . The others couldn´t say much either. For it was hard see something delicate in such a grotesque manner .

The woman looked no older than 25 , she would have been beautiful had it not been for the extremelly frightened expression etched on her face. Her raven hair was covered in blood , and was hardened by it, the tresses were unnevenly chopped, as if the girl had gotten a bad haircut with a blunt knife. There were hematomes all over her chest . Her hands and legs were bound with some type of silvey ribbon .

The girl was naked and bound in such a position that made her look overly grotesque and vulgar. Just bellow her navel there was a long , thin and unwavering cut . Mustang approached the scene , the disgust and anger mixed together in his look. He traced a latex gloved finger over the ribbon .

Hughes held a file in his hand and he flopped it open and began to inform :

-"Gloria Cassher , age : 24 , occupation : florist happaned sometime between 2 and 4 in the morning , none of the neighboors heard a single thing."

-"alchemy, the bastard uses alchemy..."

"That´s precisely why i judged this would be in ur neighborhood" said Maes to Roy in a matter of fact tone.

-"Who would be capable of doing something like this???" asked Havoc , also obsviously trying to keep his cool .

Hughes answered

- "We have no clue, though i´m inclined to say that this is not the first murder of this nature, when we return to headquarters , first thing to be done is look through the murder files. We

don´t even know how he got in here , but then again alchemy might be the answer to that."

The others nodded in agreement. Riza was having a hard time keeping herself from retching, this girl had probably been completely unaware of the horrible fate that awaited her not to mention scared out of her wits , this was cruel. Mustang directed his eyes at his lieutenant, he seemed to sense the uneasyness in her and then spoke up , breaking the silence.

-"So, what else do we have ?"

"From what my forensics team gathered here on the scene , there was a struggle, but she was drugged , by the looks of it he used Rohypnol , i´m not sure if you gave this particular cut enoght attention

though "

Said Hughes pointing to the large cut accross the woman´s pelvical area.

The Colonel leaned in for closer inspection and his eyes widened for a nano-second.

"seems he used alchemy here too...seems like it Bio-alchemy what he used it for is the question..""Not anymore my friend , he took her womanhood and she was awake while he did it "

The looks of utter and complete outrage and shock that crossed the faces of the present company was inexplicable.

"the godamn bastard..." uttered Havoc with downcast eyes.

Fuery had still not come back from his trip to the toilet.

"But , sir, why in god´s name would he take her uterus?" Falman also looked enraged at wat the criminal had done to the poor unsuspecting woman.

"unfortunatly Vato we have no guide on any of it right now , that´s why i suggest we start on this as soon as possible."

Taking their cue , the group of people began to exit the room but Riza stayed behind, she thought she had seen a glimpse of something ... Roy was almost at the door when he noticed his blond bodyguard´s absense. "Lieautenant what is the matter?" he said appearing in the doorway and seeing her hunched on the ground.

" Well Colonel , i was just wondering if the forensics team missed this"

She held up a blue rose with a red ribbon tied around it´s stem .

Hughes approached her and took the rose.

"How could we have missed this? It´s like his...calling card "

"precisely..and once again it´s alchemy" stated the Colonel.

Riza on the other hand had still not gotten up from the ground and was in deep thougth when she felt a nudge on the shoulder and looked up to see a pair of captivating onyx eyes. "We´ll be heading back to central now Lieutenant" To her it sounded more like an order than an information . Why did he sound so sullen with her ? She couldn´t help but wonder. She got up from her position and headed back with the others. Little did she know that this case would take the biggest toll on her.

--------------------------------------------

Later that day , Hawkeye got home in an exhausted state .Even Black Hayate seemed to notice . When she unlocked her apartment door she saw the little black fuzzball jump with joy , but he soon stopped upon noticing his master´s weary mood.

"not today Hayate, mommy has had a very long day"

she said leaning down to pat him on the head. She looked up at her apartment , and the memories of what she had seen today came flooding back into

her mind . She had tried to ignore it all day long , and noticed that her fellow officers and her superior were shooting her subtle but long looks of concern all day long.

Upon arrival at HQ , The Colonel had split them into separate groups , so as to obtain a faster and more organized result. He had Havoc and Breda in charge of contacting the military police and arraging for a possible curfew alert of extra patrol at night. He and Falman would interrogate witnesses and possible suspects , and she and Fuery would stay at HQ and conduct a research to see if they could find anything that had a correlation with this case.

"How typical " she thought , "putting me in the job that least requires field action , being the only girl in there is very irritating sometimes. "

She disposed of her military uniform jacket as she made her way to the shower.

Discarding the rest of her clothing on the bathroom counter she entered the steaming shower , to try and relax , but all she could do was think on how bad this situation would get if they did not find this murderer soon , or at least found more about him. How often would he act? What did that Blue rose mean? Why had he taken the girl´s uterus? It was all very sickening . She drowned in her thoughts and stayed under the shooting hot water for what seemed like hours.

" Damn , now my fingers are all pruny " she said inspecting her fingertips.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself. She felt suffocated in this tiny bathroom cramped with steam . "I think i need some fresh air".

--------------------------------------------

" Come on Hayate! You wanna go for a walk!?" said the blonde woman holding up a colar.

The little bundle of black and white was jumping with excitment as she lowered herself to secure his collar on .

She wore a yellow silk shirt and a black pair of ankle high pants , with simple black shoes .

Her long and silky blonde hair was loose , and she seemed satisfied and comfortable enough as she took one last glance at the mirror near her door and snatched the keys out of the table.

Outside the weather was very pleasant. Though the sun was already set , and lamps around town were beggining to light up . The temperature was very nice , clinging more to the chilly side, but not unbearable. She was actually enjoying being tugged around by her puppy as his nose made more and more discoveries within the bushes and grass. Taking a little walk always helped to clear her mind. But there was a constant thought on her mind that no matter how much she walked could not be cleared.

-"I wonder what the Colonel is up to" she thought but quickly kicked herself mentally for that pure thought. "Dont be stupid , you know he´s probably off on one of his many dates"

she gave a bitter laugh and looked at Hayate who was at the moment venturing so deep into a nearby bush that the collar was already starting to give away. "Hayate! You just had a bath yesterday! Get out of there this isntant!" she commanded with a military tone that would have made any brigadier general proud.

The dog whimpered but ignored her command . "Hayate..." she was midsentence when she felt a presence behind her. She pulled out a gun ( don´t ask from where) and whirled around so fast that the poor dog was momentarily strangled.

-"at ease Hawkeye " there stood the colonel , in civilian clothes none the less

Riza gave a small sign of relief as she put down her gun .

- "Colonel! What are you doing here? At this hour?" .

For a mere moment she thought she´d seen an amused glint in his eyes , but sure enough they were quickly replaced a by a stern look , followed by a stern tone.

-"I could ask the same thing of you Lieutenant"

-"Sir, I don´t see how walking my dog constitutes as something abnormal "

-"I didn´t mean that , you know perfectly well about the current circumstances we find ourselves in at the moment , it would unwise for a woman who fits the profile this killer seeks so closely to be walking about alone."

She didn´t know whether to feel flattered or angry at this comment. Though there was a considerable mix of both. He was worried about her , but he was underestimating her.

-"I daresay it would have been better that the killer come after me , if he did , we´d have him under custody in a snap" she said.

Mustang´s brows furrowed at this and he felt greatly tempted to give her a sermon on how bullets were no match for a psycho who was an alchemic genius. But all he said was.

-"Very well Hawkeye , but i do feel inclined to warn you to be extremelly careful and lock your windows and door at night , it would even help to have a gun nearby.."

-"You really do underestimate me Colonel , I already do that without having to be warned..."

He felt like an idiot for a second but quickly recovered.

- "Well if it isn´t much trouble lieutenant , I would like to walk you home , I do prize the safety of my subordinates very much. "

She couldnt help but smile very lightly. He was trully a kind man.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning , Riza was surprised to find she wasnt the first one to arrive at the office.

By the time she got there , Falman and Fuery were doing research.

They both saluted

-"Good morning lieutenant".

-"at ease boys , so what have we got?" She said as she placed her bag beside her desk and headed over to them.

Fuery looked from her to the table and picked up a file.

-"Well I sure do have good news for you Lieutenant, first off i found some imformation on blue roses , and the second part i´ll leave for last"

-"very well , go on"

He shuffled around until her found the paper with his own scribbled notes and cleared his throat.

-"Blue Roses , **Blue roses** were popularized as an ancient Paegan symbol of love often bequeathed upon a partner after completing a variety of sexual acts."

-"That´s all i got on the roses, but i think that tells us a lot" he continued

-"very good Fuery , and what´s the other big thing you were saving?"

He smiled wide at this , as thought very pleased with himself.

-"Well miss.Hawkeye, yesterday i stayed after hours with officer falman and looked through the entire repertory of murder files. I found a case that is almost an identical match to what were dealing with ." he then pulled out another folder from an open drawer in his desk and went next to Hawkeye opening the folder in front of them. The file held ocurrancy reports , pictures , forensics reports and an official military stamp almost everywhere. She looked at the introductory page of the report and saw something familiar.

-"New Hiessgart?"

Fuery nodded , and Falman answered.

-"precisely , it seems that but two years ago there was a simular chain of serial killings in New Hiessgart , all the qualities presented with what we saw yesterday match with these , save for some minor differences."

-" good, so that must be our guy right there"

Fuery and Falman both looked at her as if expecting to hear that. And then Fuery continued.

-"You see Lieutenant, That´s our problem right there, thsis guy struck five victims , but the last one survived "

-"and so , he was not caught?" she asked

-"actually she killed him" Riza was taken aback. This was all becoming very overwhealming.

-"could he be a copycat then?"

"I don´t think so , If you look at it , it´s almost as if it were the same guy. It´s all very freaky" said Fuery in a mildly frightened tone.

"Well then , we´ll just have to come over to New Hiessgart and interrogate this survivor then." Said Hawkeye matter of factly.

"That wont be nescessary Lieutenant , Seems she is living right here in Central"

She didnt seem to have heard him this time, for her eyes were staring off into nothing and she seemed to be trying to concentrate on something,

-

"umm...Lieutenant , is there something wrong?" asked Kain in the most wallflower way he could ( you never know if she might whip out her gun at you).

Kain´s gentle voice lifted her from her short trance...the hairs in the back of her neck were standing up. She felt like someone was watching her. But decided to dismiss it for the moment.

-"I´m sorry Sargeant Fuery , what did you say ?"

--------------------------------------------

At the very same moment a dark figure watched the yellow haired lieutenant from a considerable distance.

"very wise little bird, seems your name isn´t just a tag." He chuckled in a most sickening and perverse manner.

"You really have captured my attention , you really are 'unique' like they told me. I just might feel inclined to woo you."

And with those words the figure was gone in a flash.

Owari for now

Sooooo did you like it? I´m personally very into the romantic thriller genre with these characters , and i already have a very big outline set out for this. Just please do me the favor of giving me a boost or an opinion. No flames pls, just constructive cristisism.

Btw my spell check is broken , so a few words might be incorrect. I´ll get it fixed by next chapter

Bjo!

Pinkz


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I think i fixed it now , put divisions and managed to upload the chapter all in one! Geez...

Omg i didn´t think i would have received such a good response on this fic! Yatta! Anywhos, here is chapter two. For the moment I am unsure as to wether it will have a part b anexed to it , or if i´ll go directly to chapter 3. But you´ll know soon enough. Forgive me for the bad spelling or wrong grammar in some areas. This took me MANY hours to write (Even though i already had the outline ready) I don´t like it when the characters are OOC so i tried to make them as faithful to the manga and anime as possible...anyways forgive me for the wait and if this chapter isn´t the best. But Thrillers need connections to make the whole picture work so read and enjoy!

And do review.

Oh! Btw I forgot abt this last time :

I wish i had the genius mind of Hiromu Arakawa who created this wonderful story. Hehe , but i dont and therefore i do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it´s characters.

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye sat at the driver´s seat , at the present time conducting herself and Sargeant Fuery to interrogate this so called "survivor". 

-"Shouldn´t we have imformed the Colonel about this, Lieutenant?"

-"Well, It´s not as if he isn´t busy enough , We can save lots of afterhours for him if we interrogate this woman. ...Besides she´s not a suspect , just a victim" Said the hazel eyed driver in a justifying way.

Fuery looked in doubt for a second but then looked as if he decided to go along with her plan.

-"I guess your right, I just hope this helps us catch this crook before he does ...THAT to another innocent girl"

-"my thoughts exactly sargeant Fuery"

After this short conversation , they drove along in silence. The so called witness seemed to live in one of the more respectful neighborhoods of Central . Upon reaching their destination, Riza parked the car and looked over at little Fuery.

-"So Sargeant , read me her profile again "

-"name: Teressa Thames, age: 22 , occupation : nurse"

-"what about the Hiessgart police files we got?"

-"well, we have her ocurrency report, her witness interrogation and the Hiessgart investion department´s notes on the incident."

-"Then i think we have enough to carry this interrogation forth, now remember Sargeant Fuery , This woman is probably traumatized and we must not be brusque . I am counting on you."

With these words said they both exited the car , and scanned their surroundings thorougly.

At the end of the block they found what they were looking for . A big white building with a a big plaque sign pointing to it and informing:

"**_East Central Sanitarium_**".

* * *

Teressa Thames , 22 years of age , fresh out of nursing school. Most of her peers at the hospital called her "Tess" . She was a rather short yet slender figured woman , she had long red hair that cascaded behind her nurse´s hat and a set of big green eyes. One could easily see , most of the male population in the hospital had admiration for her. 

Only 22 and she was one of the top nurses at the sanitarium. She was very kind and dedicated to work. But she rarely was seen anywhere other than the hospital , in fact , she was never seen outside the hospital , with exception of the short route she took to her home which was located at two blocks distance. She had been working here for a year and a half , she had gotten to the hospital with her curriculum stating she had spent her first intern years at New Hiessgart memorial and moved here for further refinement of her skills. But other than that the general public did not know much about young Tess Thames.

The two military official now at the central counter asking for her where abouts on the other hand, had a pretty good hunch as to why this young woman´s lifestyle was such , and what made her this way.

A young man , no older than 25 and with ash blond hair , chopped short and unruly on his head , was the one to attend to the blue uniform clad people.

- "You´re looking for Tess? Let me check where she is"

He looked over at a big board behind him , which apparently presented a huge grid with various areas of the hospital , doctors names, specializations and an erasable area where names were written in by chalk.

-" According to this she´s attending Dr. Oakwalk on the second floor, severe trauma unit to be more precise. You´ll find her there he smiled at the short man and the blond woman.

- "thank you " said Riza as she made her way to the stairs , followed by a staggering Fuery .

Once on the second floor, Riza immediatly spotted the "Severe Trauma unit " and made her way , with a very official air about her. Anyone who didn´t know her , would have thought her to be one of those stuck up military officials who thought they could order everyone around. Anyone who actually knew Hawkeye , could tell she was the exact opposite ( and the only one she actually tried to order around with a gun was the Colonel ...when he neglected his paperwork).

Upon entering the unit , Riza scanned the surrounding of beds , and curtains for the famous red hair that this so called "Tess" possesed. Fuery nudged the Lieautenat , looking at something , she looked also , to find that the nurse had spotted them first and a certain apprehensive expression was already spreading over her facial features. Riza exchanged eye-contact with Fuery as if affirming their target and they slowly procedeed in her direction.

-" Miss Teressa Thames?" asked Riza

They young redhead seemed to have a hardtime supressing her apparent fear , and answered in an uneasy voice.

-" Is this about that ...murder case?"

-"Precisely , If you would be so kind as to give us a bit of your time Ms. Thames"

The young nurse looked from the short , be-spectaled man to the slightly taller blond beauty beside him. She sighed...

-"I don´t know anything about that...your talking to the wrong person"

This time Fuery spoke up.

-"Um , sorry , But are you or are you not Teressa Thames?"

-"I am , but I don´t see any possible connection to this!"

-"Miss. Thames I´m sure you´d rather we discussed this in a more private area , and even though you might not believe it . Your help might be essential in this case."

Said Riza.

Teressa looked back at her as if she were about to take something precious from her , make her remember things she had been long trying to surpress.

She sighed again , this time in defeat.

-"very well, follow me"

* * *

The young nurse walked in quick and long strides , looking back every other minute as if urging the two military officials to hurry up. It was not a good thing to be seen with the military nowadays... 

They arrived at what seemed to be a small office at the end of the long corridor , the redhead stuck her hand in her pocket , took out some keys and opened the locked door. Gesturing for her present companions to go in.

Once inside she too a wary look outside and hastily shut the door, locking it from the inside. It gained a stunned expression from Fuery. Riza on the other hand was expecting this and maybe even more, after all considering this woman´s history...

The young nurse sat at the desk in the room , accross it were two chairs where Hawkeye and Fuery sat.

-"I know this memory is very painful to make you bring it up again..." said Riza as she took a seat.

For a moment the redheaded nurse looked at her as if Hawkeye had no clue what she was saying.

-"painful...I guess that pretty much sums it up to the common onlooker..look, You should talk to someone who knows about this!!! I don´t , I only read the newspaper!" she semi-shouted.

Riza frowned, she could tell this wasn´t going to be easy.

Fuery was already starting to look nervous and gained a threatning glance from Riza as if telling him "_sit up straight! Act proffesional!"_ and so he tried his best.

-"the matter at hand is , Miss. Thames, that unfortunatly we have a killer on the loose and his strategies and characteristics resemble to an alarming amount the ways of the man who assaulted you in New Hiessgart." Said Riza .

-"It couldnt possibly be Dennis Bathory!!! It´s impossible!"

-"Yes , we know that you killed him ."

-"In case you´ve forgetten I was the _victim_!"

that last comment seemed to have meekened the nurse , for her eyes become downcast and she crossed her hand on her lap, as if knowing what was coming.Riza look to Fuery , who immeadiatly understood and took out the files regarding Teressa´s attack.

Hawkeye flipped the file open and then looked to the nurse, she felt a pang of guilt. This woman had gone through horrible things , maybe even something she would never undertand, the worst memories she had were of Ishbal , and they had no correlation with this.

-"Now , i need to confirm some things with you Miss.Thames "

- "After the incident did you even tell anyone about what happened?"

-"Only the New Hiessgart police"

-" You didn´t talk to your family?"

-"no"

-"tell any friends?"

-"no"

-"You didn´t speak to anyone about what happened to you except for the police in other words??" retorded Riza.

-"That is correct "

-"So you never discuss this subject?"

-"Never "

-"Does the name Gloria Cassher ring any bells?"

-"No , not personally was she one of the..."

-"yes, she is the first victim"

-"maybe with your help she will remain the only victim..." Intervened Fuery in a hopeful voice.

Riza looked determined as she began to remove a couple of pictures from the file in her hands.

-"So you haven´t even read the news pertaining this killing?" she said in a stern voice.

The nurse was beginning to loose her composure.

-"...no , i only heard about it , I have taken up the habit of avoiding tragic news, so I had no idea of the details."

-"I see" The lieutenant said as she layed out a picture on the table.

-"tell me Miss.Thames , do you recognize this woman?"

Teressa actually looked long and hard at the picture , as if genuinely trying to figure out (more for herself than the army) if she knew this female from anywhere

-"I´m afraid i don´t"

-"Her name is Gloria Cassher, she was 24 years old at the time of her death , which ocurred this Wednesday"

-"So...you´re telling me...the way she was murdered resembled the way all those girls in New Hiessgart were murdered two years ago?"

-"precisely , and now if you don´t mind we would like to ask some procedural questions"

-". . ." A look of distate crossed the young nurse´s face , as if she were getting ready for the blow.

-"So when did you move to Central?"

-" I left Hiessgart about a month after i was attacked."

-"Any particular reason for choosing Central?"

-"why not? It has the best hospitals , and my mother grew up here as well. We came to Central for vacation every summer , so in a way , it´s like a home."

Fuery was already feeling sorry for the redhead at this height of the conversation.

But he knew that Lieutenant Hawkeye would have to carry out this interrogation for the best.

-"So you´ve been here for about two years?" asked Fuery , attempting to take some part in this ordeal.

-"actually , as you might probably know from my file , I have been here for two years , but have only been working for 1."

-"Yes , we did intend to ask you about that , just what was it you spent the other one year doing?"

-"Well, if you MUST know , i was hiding in my apartment"

A look of skeptiscim that told the nurse the two military officials were finding this hard to believe crossed both their faces. Riza spoke :

- "I´m afraid I dont fully understand this, You killed your assaulter , who are you hiding from? "

-"You could never understand...Miss. Hawkeye , is it? I can tell just by looking in your eyes, you have never been a rape victim, and i really do hope you never come to be one...It is one of the worst things that can happen to a woman."

This last comment earned a muddled look from Fuery and an abashed one from Riza.

-"He raped you Miss. Thames?" blurted out Fuery in a mildly angry tone.

-"I would like to know on your account Miss, what exactly happened that night" added Riza.The poor Girl looked as if she were on the brink of tears.

-"I already told the Hiessgart police, you can look at the ocurrance for answers"

-"Please do cooperate Miss.Thames, Think of the other people who might suffer at his hands"

-"women.."

-"pardon?"

-" Dennis Bathory , only targeted women , but seeing as he´s dead I wouldn´t know about this new killer"

Hawkeye nodded and Fuery jotted the information down on a pad.

-"Well what exactly happened?"

-"the rest is all written down" Teressa´s failure to cooperate was starting to irritate Riza, She didn´t know how serious the situation could be getting.

-"Then , do me a favor and just confirm this for me Miss. Thames. Dennis Bathory came under your command as a new nurse apprentice in the New Hiessgart Hospital, You thought him harmless at the time , but reprimanded him all the time bad conduct and careless mistakes..."

Teressa didn´t look too happy about Hawkeye´s approach on the subject and simply nodded.

-"On the evening of October 13 , after a particularly hectic day at work , at which u reprimanded him repeatedly and told him "he wasnt made for medicine" he visited your home unnanounced and came under the pretext of apologizing for his bad conduct and seeking advice from a superior."

She nodded once again , visually trying to keep calm.

-"before you knew what was going on her muffled you with a cloth soaked in Rohypnol and next thing you remembered was being awkwardly tied down to your bed, naked . "

She looked on the brink of tears again , and nodded .

-"he terrorized you "

she nodded once again. Then Riza had to ask the ace question.

-"he then raped you , and left the room "

-"Yes , alright! That´s enough!" said the nurse, clenching her fists and blinking back tears.

Riza once again felt a pang of guilt and a look of sympathy crossed her eyes.

-"I´m very sorry for this Teressa, but I´m sure you don´t want other women being through what you passed." She said leaning over and putting a reassuring hand on the young woman´s shoulder. She half expected her to flinch away , but she didnt , instead she wiped her tears away and tried to recompose herself.

-"Yes i know , im sorry too. Please carry on"

Riza nodded and handed the command over to Fuery , who wasnt expecting it and stuttered as he turned the file´s page.

-"s-so Miss. Thames, What followed suit was...he left the room , and you were able to free one of your hands from the ribbons he transmuted, and then you reached for the gun in your cabinet table."

-"That´s right , the gun was given to me by my father previously , he felt i should have it in case the murderer came for me. "

-"yes , we can see here it was indeed his gun , with a registration and everything else. So , what happened next is... well...it says here you remember shooting him in the chest and then u aimed the gun again and this time the shot hit his jaw."

-"That´s right , but i dont remember , these are all flashes. A dectetive from the Hiessgart police was the one who helped me put the pieces together , seeing as the Rohypnol caused me to forget many parts of what happened. The only thing i know for sure is , I shot the bastard and the Police took him for dead."

-"yes , we do have a death ocurrency report. So it should be settled." Said Riza sensing that it would be wiser to end this interrogation for the time being. Fuery took his cue and got up.

-"Well thank you Ms.Thames , you´ve been of great assistance." Fuery got up and headed for the door, Riza stayed behind.

-" Ms. Thames , I know how hard this can be, but I must say that if this killer has any connection with Dennis Bathory it would be wise for you to take extra care. If you hear or see anything , or if your need of help you can call military HQ or...you can call me here." Said Riza kindly slipping a piece of paper with her name and number to the nurse.

Teressa smiled gratefully and meekly at Riza´s concern and took the paper with the lieutenant´s name and number scribbled on it . With that Hawkeye took her cue and exited after Fuery , leaving the nurse to recompose herself before going back to work.

-"Something´s off" said Riza as she looked straight ahead and entered the car with Fuery.

-"What do you mean lieutenant?"

-"well , I dont know, I dont buy the Dennis Bathory bit. He was an undercover alchemist..he could have arranged for a faux death, but i´m sure that those Hiessgart morons didn´t consider it , all they wanted was to avoid the press and close the case ASAP"

-"Do you mean to say , you think Dennis Bathory is alive?"

-"I´m not sure Sargeant. But we´ll have to find out now won´t we?"

-" Well I´m pretty sure that if it were Dennis Bathory , he would follow the usual serial killer skip sequence...in other words, he´d come back to finish his interrupted work and get.."

-"Get Teressa , yes , That is why were gonna take some extra care of this."

-"Well I think we should be heading back to HQ, i´m not sure Colonel Mustang will be very happy with us having gone out on an interrogation he didn´t approve."

-"I suppose your right. But I just can´t stand by and watch that scene happen again right under our noses."

- "In any case lieutenant , it´s Friday evening , let´s take a break to cool our heads ,and maybe by Monday we´ll have a better grasp of the situation."

-"affirmitive Sargeant"

She said in a jestful manner as she sped off torwards HQ.

* * *

Colonel Mustang was in a foul mood. No succesful suspects caught all day , no fruitful interrogations...this way he wasn´t going to get any closer to unearthing the criminal. 

Needless to say , as he entered the office followed by Havoc and Breda he was in a rather foul mood. Upon entering his office and noticing that only Falman was at his post doing some geographical research, his bad mood began to speak louder than he did.

-"Where are Hawkeye and Fuery???"

Falman , already capting the evil vibes coming from the Colonel immeadetly stood up and saluted.

-"good evening sir, it seems they went to investigate a lead"

-"WHAT?"

-"oh, good evening Colonel , I didn´t know you´d be back so soon" said Riza casually as she waltzed in with the files in one arm , and Fuery following close behind with a very frightened look.

His onyx eyes averted into her direction , a clear intake of her cyniscim being noticed.

-"May i ASK lieutenant, where you were this evening with Sargeant Fuery?"

She may as well have been expecting this. But who was to blame? After all HE had been the out all day long looking for suspects without a consistent lead. Now she on the other hand had actually done something productive that day. Even if she didn´t heed his orders...but then again he never specified that she and Fuery weren´t aloud to look up clues.

-" Sargeant Fuery and Myself went after a lead"

Riza Hawkeye was never one to show insolence, she hand´t even verbally done it, The Colonel simply sensed some of it in her tone. For a second he was awe struck, She has been his closer subordinate for quite a while now. He was under the impression that she indeed intended to help him rise to the top , but he never thought something might come between that. He trusted her , she trusted him and he knew though they indeed had this silent intimacy that made them so comfortable around each other , he was still her superior , she was his subordinate and she had to obey his orders. Especially when he issued them with the intent of keeping her out of harm´s way.

-"I thought i specifically instructed yourself and Sargeant Fuery to reasearch on what we had."

Fuery was near cowering under his desk and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. He knew that the Colonel in an angry state was **not** a nice scene.

-"forgive me sir , but we found something too significant to pass up , We couldn´t wait for your return. Seeing as this might be a direct link to the killer."

She kept her voice in monotone. She had quickly caught what the Colonel was going at. She was a woman and Fuery was no rambo in combat. He planned to keep the ones most vulnerable in case of this guy attacking , at the safest location. She wanted to scoff at him , wasn´t she the one supposed to be protecting him?She was pulled out of her reverie when he spoke again.

-"very well Hawkeye , I don´t want to see anymore of that though. What have you found?"

For a second she thought she and Fuery might get the boot in this case . But unknown to her , the Colonel had his soft spots , and she might very well be one of them.

Fuery seemed to be washed over with relief as well, for he instantly began to inform Colonel Mustang of what they had found out and who they had interviewed that afternoon.

-"Well sir , It all started when..."

* * *

The atmosphere was damp and clogged, reeked of alcahol , an endless chatter could be heard all throughout the tavern. There was a bar and many tables spread out in the pub. The pub that military officials usually came to after work. At the bar , two usual costumers sat , surrounded by a rally who couldn´t be called as frequent as the one sitting to the left hand side of the bar , with a dose of whisky on the rocks held casually in his ungloved hand. His ink black tresses obscuring his downcast eyes. 

-"What´s the matter Roy? Something bothering you?"

Roy Mustang looked to the person sitting on his right, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a.k.a. his best friend. His eyes had a hung up look about them. He grunted and took another sip of his whisky.

-"You´re worried about something is my guess, Now as to what it actually is , I could not be sure!!! There´s just so many things to worry about right now...especially the fact that i havent taken a picture of Elysia today!!!!" said Hughes as if he has just realized something dreadful and unforgivable. Roy cast him an annoyed glance.

- "Oh all right!" said Hughes putting his hands in the air as if in defeat. "tell what you got so far Mustang."

Once again , Roy looked annoyed and ran his free hand through his hair.

- "We found a suspect , problem is , he´s supposed to be dead."

- "Dennis Bathory? Yes , i heard about him too. Terror of New Hiessgart a couple years back. I tried looking it up and even called on a special investigator there. But all the files on this Bathory character are gone."

- "That´s what worries me , if he really is the killer, he´s out there and he could be watching , waiting to pounce upon the next young woman that he finds interesting..."

- "Oh...now i see , you´re worried about lieutenant Hawkeye aren´t you Roy??? Awww i never thought i´d see this day come.." said Hughes in one of those tones he usually used when adressing Elysia´s latest picture.

His eyes narrowed , he stared at Hughes for various seconds as if fighting to restrain himself from frying his friend. Then seemed to have his sense get the best of him , he sighed and spoke.

- "...shut up. I´m just concerned because the killer only targets women , women with a certain something if you haven´t noticed that yourself Hughes."

- "Are you saying your Lieutenant has a 'certain something' about her ?" He nudged Roy with attempting one of those casanova smiles Roy was practiacally an expert at.

- "Hughes.." he said in a warning tone.It would seem he finally got the hint. And as suddenly as the mischievous side of his personality got out , it was overtaken by his sober investigator one.

- "Well , I´m sure the killer wouldn´t be crazy enough to set his sights on the first lieutenant. It would be like putting himself on a silver platter for us."

- "I dont know Hughes, he likes to play with us. So much that we don´t have a concrete clue as to how this happenned unnoticed or how to find him. "

- "Well don´t worry my friend, i´m sure the Lieutenant can protect herself. She is an army girl and a proffessional sniper, if she survived Ishbal this is a piece of cake." Said Hughes in a reassuring tone patting Roys back.

Roy sipped at his whisky and gave his friend a look of "_i suppose so"._

But for some reason he couldn´t feel completely at ease. Today Hawkeye had disregarded an order he had specifically given her , on the account that she seemed to be affected by this case in a way the others weren´t. His protective instinct had taken over , and he told himself he would do everything to keep Riza out of immediate harm´s way this time , especially when she was so emotional.

"_It´s becasue she´s a woman , In a matter like this , it´s natural to be concerned about my subordinate."_

He told himself...

- "Earth to Roy!!!" Said Hughes poking The flame alchemist in the head roughly and pulling him out of his trance.

- "Wha..? What did you do that for???"

- "We have company!!!"

- "Good Evening Colonel!" It was Havoc

- "Oh , Hello Havoc"

Hughes offered the chain-smoking lieutenant a seat next to him and he gladly took it. Ordering a scotch while at it.

-"So...where´s Hawkeye?" was his first question. Gaining Roy curiosity in a not so good way.

-"I would expect her to be home" he answered "any specific reason you want to know Lieutenant?"

-"Well, I dunno , she a tough gal and all but after what i heard and saw these last days I gotta worry about her."

Roy´s eyes narrowed for a second, but were back to normal as quickly as they had narrowed. He looked over his subordinate as if sizing him up.

-"Yes i have to say i agree with you lieutenant"

-"Well , In that case why don´t we do a routine check later? Just for paranoia´s sake?"

-"excuse me?"

-"You know...check up on Hawkeye , she didn´t look too good after she came back with Fuery today."

Roy pictured the possibilities of this. Him, visiting Riza´s apartment late at night.

He reprimanded himself for the two-meaning thought, remembering that Havoc was offering to come along for the ride. Yeah , that would be more suitable . He wouldn´t have to feel so awkward about it if a third party was there.

-"I suppose we should Havoc."

And with that he finished up his whisky and looked over to Maes, who looked like he had been watching Roy´s mental dilemma come out through his eyes this whole time.

-"You shoud hurry up and go home to take that picture before Elysia falls asleep." He stated ingeniously. To his surprise it worked very well , in fact... seconds after he had said these words, the Lieutenat colonel finished his drink in one huge glug and said goodnight.

_-"He´s my best friend , but he can be a real freak sometimes"_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was never a woman of excesses in life. But at this moment she felt she had to exxagerate. Something inside her, maybe her gut instinct or woman´s intuition ..whatever it was , was telling her to be alert. 

Thus she had just finished loading her last gun and placed it under a couch cushion. She heard a quick shuffle and some yapping behind her. Black Hayate looked at her as though he understood what was going on.

-"That´s right boy, We have to keep our eyes peeled!"

The dog gave a little yap and sat up straight as if acknowlodging the order.His master had placed a gun in almost every corner of her apartment, strategic and easy to access places , she told herself she wasn´t being paranoid. This was just in case.

-"Good boy! Now , how about we get something to eat? " she spoke as she made her way over to the kitchen , followed by the little fuzzball.

She entered the tiled floor kitchen heading for the fridge, her hand about to pose on the door handle , when she was startled by a :

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG"_

The telephone had caught her offguard as she put a hand to her chest and sighed.

She briskly walked over to the loud device and took the receiver off the handle , placing it on her ear.

-"Hello?"

- "Miss Hawkeye?" said a female voice in a shaky tone.

-"yes?"

-"It´s me , Teressa Thames , the girl you interviewed today" her voice sounded extremelly panicked and shaky.

-"yes i remember you , is there something wrong Teressa?"

-"I receive a bouquet of blue roses just now! Lieutenant! He´s after me , he´s going to get me!"

She immediatly became alert , her brows creasing in unison and a frown forming on her face.

-"where are you right now Teressa?"

-"I´m at home , oh god! I think i just heard something "

-"Teressa , in case you haven´t already , I want you to lock your doors, windows and stay put , I´ll be over as soon as.. "

-"He´s coming for me Lieutenant! This is the same thing he sent me last time! He´s angry!"

-"Teressa? Look just do what i told you and try to keep calm , i´ll be over as soon as possible." Hawkeye said into the receiver... a moment later she noticed the phone had gone dead.

-"dammit!" she cursed as she made for her gun holster and put a jacket over her black nightdress , and put on shoes. She didn´t even have time to register her appearance properlly. She was out the door before Hayate could yap at the sudden commotion.

She made her way down the stairs as quickly as possible , getting in the black military car she had been lent that day and starting the engine.

"_Shouldnt I have called for backup?"_She told herself as she backed out of the parking space and spun the wheel , leaving a screech complete with tire marks on the floor behind her. All that passed through her mind as she drove a little too fast for the speed limit in her zone , was the scenes she had scene the day before, and how Gloria Cassher´s face had been contorted in an expression between sheer pain and horror.

"_Well, there´s nothing I can do about that now , hopefully she´ll be alright when i get there and I can get her to a safer location. And then alert the colonel..."_

* * *

Five minutes after the lieutenant had left her home , two figures approached her door. One shorter than the other, both still sporting their military uniforms and one of them with a signature cigarrette hanging from the 

edge of his mouth.

"_knock . knock"_

After a minute of no response, they switched over to the doorbell. And again there was no answer.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? Are you there? It´s me Ro...I mean us , the second lieutenant and the Colonel "

Still , no answer .

-"maybe she took Hayate for a walk.." suggested Havoc blandly. He was beginning to feel guilty. After all , it was his idea to check up on Riza.

His suspicion was unconfirmed when he heard incesant yapping and scratching on the other side of the door. Mustang´s serious face took on a disquieted contortion.

-"Hawkeye open the door this instant! Or else I´ll have to ruin it . "

more yipping and scratching ensued and nothing that sounded human came from the other side.

-"that´s it , something´s not right , shoove it open Havoc" Havoc instantly recognized the sterness and worry hidden under an authoritarian tone , and accepted the fact this was gonna be a long night.

-"Yes sir"

The Second Lieutenant was not much of a field fighter, but he knew the physical maneuvers in case of emergencies very well. He threw his frame agaisnt the door calculating a bit of speed into it and placed his shoulder in such a way that caused the door to pop open without any effort. It has been unlocked...

As soon as Lieutenant Havoc tumbled through the door with Roy stepping over him and checking the surroundings. Black Hayate was in a frenzy , somewhere between being happy and worried at the same time. The Colonel quickly concluded from the off the hookphone and discarded robe that Riza was not home, not to mention the inconsolable puppy.

-"Something´s happened Havoc , she left in a hurry." _DAMMIT! I told her to be careful , and first thing she does is go off on her own in the middle of night? Probably somewhere where this scoundrel had made a presence._

-"Lieutenant Havoc , call Fuery immediatly , we have to find out who was on the phone with Hawkeye before she left."

The Colonel was attempting to sound calm , The side of his mind that was driven by his emotional instinct was screaming at him to just run inscessantly and to find her as quickly as possible.

Havoc tapped him on the shoulder , startling him.

-"Sir, Sargeant Fuery is at the base , he is checking as I speak" said the blond man , putting his hand over the receiver and informing the Colonel.

_-"can he go any slower?"_

-" Fuery? Where? WHAT? "

Havoc´s tone didn´t help with Roy´s already anxious mood.

-"Sir, it would seem she received an abrupt call from Teressa Thame´s home"

-"the victim she interviewed this morning?"

-"affirmitive"

-"right , get the address , were heading over there now , tell Fuery to stay alert , we might need backup"

Havoc nodded and went back to the phone.

Roy conveyed himself to the door , which was intercepted by a very sharp Black Hayate.

-"Sorry boy , we can´t take you this time. You have to stay here and watch the house, I´ll bring your mother back safe and sound . I promise."

_-"Yap_!" Hayate seemed to have undestood The colonel and moved out of the way.

-"Let´s move Havoc"

Havoc nodded and they were gone out the door , closing it to ensure Hayate wouldn´t attempt to follow them.

They hastily got inside Havoc´s car.

-"drive" he told his subordinate attempting to keep his stern military tone.

"_Your gonna get it for doing this to me Hawkeye"_

* * *

_He looked down at his latest masterpiece. How horrified she had been when she saw him._

_She certainly wasn´t expecting his visit , she was certainly surprised to see him._

_She had still be beautiful,But she had asked for this. She had not only denied his love and escaped him , she had humiliated him. She was bound to have faced punishment._

_Perhaps he was being hasty? It was always said that a gentleman had to court his lady of choice patiently and expect certain denials on her part. _

_Perhaps he really was being too hasty. After all...he hadn´t even had the chance to enjoy dear Teressa´s company properlly...But it was just so fun to see the looks on their faces, to smell the fear on their skin and the undenying agony in their blood. Teressa had been hard to woo. She was not wat he was looking for , But she was still his , and he had just prooved it seconds ago. He looked down at the organ wrapped around her own nightgown in his hand. His souvenir was secured._

_He felt bored. After all these years no woman had presented him wth as much excitement as killing his first victim. Of course , the first time had been sloppy and sudden. But now that he had it all perfected he couldn´t wait to court his next woman._

_And he already knew who she was. She was simply perfect. Beutiful , Intelligent , and army girl none the less. He couldn´t even imagine how good it would be , to get his chance and tie her in his exquisite satin ribbons. She was special , he would not use silver ones on her, perhaps red to bring out her lovely eyes and the blood. He got aroused just by thinking about her with her long blond tresses loose and dishevelled. Her hair , oh yes , that was one key attraction point about her. He felt as if his next sole reason to live would be to posses the warrior beauty all to himself. But he found himself presented with a problem..a flaming problem. He would have to be extremelly careful..._

* * *

Owari 

Okay, originally this was intended to be only half of this chapter, but seeing as how long it is and how it´s almost 3 in the morning over here (and i´m beat) I´m gonna end it here for now. Sorry if it´s not the best , I really tried! But i need to get my ideas in order for the next part.Do keep in mind that I really am committing to this story and that i want it to be a very good one. This chapter took some squeezing because I wasnt feeling so good when I had already done half. I promise it´s the best i could do for now !thank you all for your lovely reviews and do continue reviewing! I will update soon!

Bsos

LuvInu (yes i do looove doggies!) lol


End file.
